$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 1 \\ 4 & 5 & 9 \\ 5 & 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 4 & 5 \\ 7 & 5 & 9 \\ 1 & 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$